


Remember When

by EK823



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: 18+, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Partying, St. Patrick's Day, talk of sexual contact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EK823/pseuds/EK823
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You call in sick to today, and also let Chris know your not feeling well, and turning your phone off so you can get some rest. You have a hard time falling asleep, so you start looking at photos from your first St. Patrick's Day in Boston.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember When

Remember When

Warning: Suggested sexual situations.  
NSFW  
Fluff  
Language  
18+

Today you called into work sick. You stretch out on your couch with your favourite pillow and blanket. Before you fall asleep, you text your boyfriend Chris that you are sick and going to turn your phone off so you can sleep and rest. You knew that you were going to get sick, because everyone in your office had been sick, so it was only a matter of time. After you texted Chris and turned your phone off, and took something for colds and flu.

You are having a hard time sleeping, so you decide to grab your IPad and go through some social media sites, and look through your photos. That's when you come across some photos of your first St. Patrick's Day in Boston.....

You had been working and living here for about 8 1/2 months, you had made a transfer from your office in Toronto, On. The girls at work really wanted to go out and celebrate St. Patrick's Day, so after work and dinner and figuring out what to wear. You decide on a green top that says 'Erin Go Bragh’ across your chest and a pair of black jeggings, and green converse running shoes. You already have green eyes and auburn hair, so you head out. At 9pm you meet up with the girls at this one club, the music was loud and it was already busy. The five of you still manage to find a table to sit at, and then one by one you all start buying rounds of green beer. The girls from work are Mandy, Becky, Abby, and Maci. After about 2 hours and a few green beers each, it's your turn to buy. You head up to the bar and order, while you are there this guy comes up to you and asks you if you'd like to meet his friend. You tell him that you are dating someone, but thank him for the offer, and it's girls night. Then you grab the beers and head back to the table. 

M. What did he want?

Y. To meet his friend, but I told him, I'm dating someone.

A. Where is Chris?

Y. Filming some reshoots.

A. I wish I could find a guy like Chris.

Y. Sorry, when he was born they broke the mold....he's one of a kind.

That makes you smile, because he is very sweet, caring, funny, loveable, and can just make you laugh. After a while that guy comes back up to the table, but invites all of you, and the rest of the girls want to go, so you all follow him up to the VIP section. When you get there, you notice Chris.

C. Y/N....everyone..listen..this is my gor..gor..beautiful girlfriend. Hands off, she's mine.

Y. How much have you had to drink?

C. A few beers and a few shots, why?

Y. No reason. 

You smile and introduce the girls to everyone and sit down beside Chris. You are also wondering why he is here, and not filming, but you know you won't get a strength answer until the morning. Two hours later, everyone is filing out and now you are left with Chris. At least you got him to start drinking water, so he was sobering up a bit. You decide to walk back to your place and sober him up more. On the way back,

C. You smell like vanilla.

Y. It’s my body spray.

C. Your eyes are very green and pretty.

Y. Thank You.

C. And your short and cuddly, and pretty.

Y. Let's not talk anymore and get home.

C. For sex? I love having sex with you? Do you love having sex with me?

Y. Yes, I love having sex with you. 

C. I can't wait to get home.

Y. That's if you don't pass out first.

C. Never!

Y. Wanna make a bet?

C. Huh? 

Y. Nevermind, let's get Mr. Flirty home.

 

As you dream about this, you feel a soft kiss grace your lips. When you open your eyes Chris is standing there smiling.

Y. Chris, why are you here?

C. Your sick, and I came back to be with you.

Y. Are you not filming?

C. Had a few days off, so here I am.

Y. You'll get sick?

C. Doesn't matter, you are sick and I'm here for you.

Then Chris goes into the kitchen to make you some tea and brings it out to you. You need that, and cuddles from Chris. For you that’s the best medicine. You lay your head on his lap after you finish your tea, while he runs his hand through your hair. You show him the photos you found from St. Patrick's Day.

C. Oh my god, I was totally drunk that night, and I think my flirting was bad, was off my game that night.

Y. It was funny. 

C. I did make an ass of myself. 

Y. I loved it, you were my drunk flirty ass of a boyfriend.

C. How can I ever live up to that name again.

Y. Just be yourself.

C. Minus all the alcohol.

Y. Well ya, but you want to know what?

C. What?

Y. I'm glad that you decided to come home, I hate being sick and being at home alone.

C. I wouldn't be anywhere else.

Y. Love You.

C. Love You More.

Not to much longer you fell asleep and Chris carries you to bed and joins you.

Copyright © 2016 EK823. All rights reserved. Intellectual property of EK823.


End file.
